


smile for the camera

by katychan666



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Haruki had a hobby. Well, not exactly a hobby - that was if secretly taking pictures of your hot boyfriend would be considered as a hobby. Then, yes, yes he had a hobby and he was pretty good at it as well.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	smile for the camera

Haruki had a hobby. Well, not exactly a hobby - that was if secretly taking pictures of your hot boyfriend would be considered as a hobby. Then, yes, yes he had a hobby and he was pretty good at it as well. Throughout the months since he and Akihiko started dating, his camera roll was slowly getting filled with pictures of Akihiko. Haruki learned that taking pictures of the drummer when he wasn’t aware of it turned out the best. It was in those pictures that Akihiko looked absolutely stunning. He didn’t really know why he was keeping it as a secret either, but he didn’t want to seem as a… creep. Though keeping pictures of your boyfriend on your phone wasn’t considered as creepy, was it? He was too shy, but then again Aki didn’t need to know, right?

Haruki didn’t really have any plans of revealing his little harmless secret to the other; he knew that Akihiko wouldn’t probably find it creepy, but at the same time, he would probably poke fun at him here and then. And that was why he was keeping it only to himself. Also, those pictures were only for him; nobody else was to see them anyway! They were to keep him company when Akihiko wasn’t around, when he would miss him he would only open up the folder of pictures and scroll through them. They always made him smile, they always made the bad mood go away and the frown was always replaced with a bright smile. 

At least that was what his plan was - to keep those hidden away from Akihiko, but he should have known better.  _ It was like density had other plans with him.  _

It was a sunny Sunday. Akihiko was sitting on the couch of Haruki’s living room, while the other was in the kitchen. They had a date that day. It was to be their five month anniversary and Haruki wanted it to be something special. The plan was that Haruki would cook them dinner that day, but Akihiko showed up way too early. That was because a) he had nothing better to do and b) he wanted to be with Haruki. That was why the two decided that they would be cooking together.  _ It was something that Akihiko was looking forward to - something so small, but it made him feel special.  _ To do things with Haruki; they always felt special.

So there, he was - sitting in the living room and was waiting for the other to come out of the bathroom. Since Akihiko showed up an hour early, Haruki didn’t really get ready. He was a mess when Akihiko suddenly showed up early without calling him in advance. He wanted to look  _ good  _ (though in Akihiko’s opinion he always looked good, but the bassist still insisted on getting ready). Alas, there he was, sitting on the couch and there was a little smile on his face as he listened to the other from the bathroom.

Rustling, humming and…  _ Haruki was fussing around way too much.  _ He didn’t get it; when Haruki came over to answer the door, he was wearing an adorable headband with cat ears, an oversized shirt and sweatpants.  _ What more could a man ask for?  _ Haruki looked adorable, soft and comfortable. Akihiko chuckled and then sighed happily, closing his eyes. He never imagined that he could be _ this  _ happy. He finally had his life back together and he doubted that any of this would happen if it wasn’t for Haruki. He owed so much to him. 

As Akihiko was waiting for Haruki to join him out there, the bassist had an incoming phone call. Akihiko arched his brow and then he leaned closer, only to see that the phone call way from Mafuyu. He narrowed his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck and then he clicked with his tongue. “Oi, Haruki, you’ve got a phone call!” hollered out the younger one, but Haruki didn’t hear him. Just at that time, Akihiko heard the sound of a blow dryer coming from that direction and he then just huffed under his breath. Before he would get the chance to answer the call - Aki knew that he was allowed, Haruki told him that if it was any of his friends calling on his phone and he wasn’t around, he could pick up. But he wasn’t fast then and the phone call ended. 

Akihiko didn’t think too much of it, not until he saw that Haruki’s phone was unlocked and he hummed along. The plan was to lock it back again, but then he found something that caught his attention. There was a folder that wore his name. Akihiko narrowed his eyes and out of curiosity he took Haruki’s phone into his hands and then brought it closer to his face and then he rubbed the back of his neck again, studying the folder. Yep, it was his name after all. 

**Aki ❤️**

Before Akihiko knew what he was doing, he tapped on it. He wasn’t really thinking what he was doing. But in that folder he found  _ more _ folders and all of them were named differently and he narrowed his eyes because…  _ what in the world was Haruki up to when he wasn’t around?  _ Akihiko chewed on his lip, a frown setting in between his eyebrows because there were eight different folders inside of the folder with his name and he cocked his head to the side.

**Drums**

**Violin**

**Smile**

**Cute**

**Eating**

**Pouting**

**Hot**

**Cool**

“Haru, what are you up to?” asked Akihiko, suppressing back his laughter and then he tapped again on one of the folders. He decided to go for the  _ smile _ one and then his eyes widened when he saw that the folder was filled with photos of… him? Akihiko’s cheeks reddened immediately and his heart started hammering against his ribcage, pressing his lips together. His hand that was holding the phone was shaking and then he tapped back and decided to check out each folder just in case.

There was no mistake. In all of the folders, there was only him. When did Haruki even take all of those, anyway? Akihiko recognised where most of them took place, but he couldn’t really…  _ Haruki must have been doing it behind his back!  _ Akihiko found that both embarrassing and adorable at the same time. He was embarrassed because he had never seen so many pictures of himself in one spot, but at the same time - it was cute. It was cute the way Haruki had saved all of them in categories and he laughed softly.

“What the hell?” he asked and couldn’t stop the smile. It made him feel special. He didn’t dislike it at all. It meant that Haruki was thinking only of him - which Akihiko already knew, but still! He didn’t know that it was to this extent. It was so  _ Haru _ was when he realised in the end and then he laughed softly. Akihiko looked around and he noticed that Haruki was still not there with him. A little cheeky smile spread across his lips and he slowly stood up, bringing Haruki’s phone with him and he decided to see what the other was up to. 

Akihiko found Haruki in the bathroom fixing his hair. He was already all dressed up - in a button up blue shirt and jeans. He was now combing through his hair and Akihiko had to force himself to stop staring so much, shaking his head and he snapped a few photos of Haruki, quickly sliding back into the living room and then he made sure to save them in a very special folder as well. 

Akihiko settled for his folder, but inside of that one he made a new one, naming it  **Beautiful.** Akihiko again felt his cheeks reddening because this was stepping out of his comfort zone, but he didn’t care and he moved Haruki’s photos that he just took into that folder. After he was done, he kept scrolling through the photos that he had just taken of Haruki and his heart warmed up again. Haruki was truly stunning.

Right at that moment, Haruki joined him in the living room - finally. Akihiko’s reflexes were fast and he quickly locked the phone and placed it back onto its previous place, leaning back against the couch, acting as natural as he possibly could. Haruki wore a little smile when he entered the room and then he huffed under his breath. “Sorry to have kept you waiting, I really… you should have called me that you were coming early,” said Haruki and Akihiko had to again force himself to stop staring.

“So worth it,” blurted out the younger one.

“What?” asked Haruki and cocked his head to the side.

“The wait,” said the drummer, his eyes scanning up and down the other. Haruki finally realised what the other meant - he liked what he saw. A sheepish grin spread across his lips and he swallowed thickly before he finally dared to go closer to the other. Akihiko gently cupped his face when he came closer and waited for the other to lean in. Only then he also leaned in and their lips met in the middle in a soft, but long kiss and Haruki was smiling brightly as they parted. 

“So you said you’ll help me out with the dinner?” teased Haruki.

“Yeah,” said Akihiko and then made a little pause. 

“Awesome, let’s get to it then,” said Haruki and pulled Akihiko to the kitchen. Akihiko was smiling as he stepped closer. He couldn’t afford buying Haruki any fancy gifts, but the other was overjoyed when he showed him the bracelet that he got for him much later, after the dinner was over. And as for Akihiko? He was sporting a new necklace when he left Haruki’s apartment after the date was over. He promised to always keep it close to his heart.

* * *

Haruki sighed as he looked around the empty apartment and he chewed on his lower lip. “Ah, such a pity that he had to go,” muttered Haruki under his breath and slowly walked away from the door. Akihiko just left his place and he was again alone. He wished that the other could stay longer, but at the same time, the two of them had such a lovely date that that was all that he could wish for. His heart was warm and he slowly plopped down onto the couch, his heart feeling full when he looked down to his own wrist, glancing over to the bracelet that was hugging his right wrist and he chuckled. Akihito was quite the romantic one, he loved it.

“Ah, I miss him,” muttered Haruki and then slowly laid down, turning over to his side and he let his eyes close for a few minutes, just lingering over the memories of their date. It was lovely, their five year anniversary was amazing; he loved it very much. Huffing under his breath, Haruki slowly took out his phone out of his pocket and decided to go through a few photos. The two of them had made a few photos together that day and he was beyond happy.

_ Maybe he could set one as his background. _

Haruki’s cheeks reddened a little bit and his eyes widened a little bit when he went into his gallery and noticed that was something off. He knew exactly how many folders there were in the Akihiko folder, so he was a little bit confused when he saw that there was a new one? He rubbed the back of his neck, turned over to the stomach and then prompted himself up on his elbows and tapped on it, arching his brow because-

_ Oh no.  _

Haruki choked on his breath when he saw himself in the photos and he ducked his head down. When did that happen? He could see himself in the bathroom, but…  _ when?  _ He was wearing the same clothes as he was now and- Akihiko had to take them while he was in there getting ready. He could have sworn that he could sense someone watching him, but he decided not to think too much of it at the time. That explained it!

But if Akihiko saved those photos into that folder then that meant that-  _ He saw the photos that he had made of him… without him knowing and-  _ Haruki wanted to run away, stuffing his face into the pillow and he let out a loud groan because he was embarrassed. He didn't even want to imagine what Aki must have thought of him now and-  _ A new text came from Akihiko!  _ He quickly opened it and read it. 

_ Next time you wanna take a pic of mine tell me ;-) _

Haruki’s jaw dropped and he hid his face into his palms, shaking his head. A new text came again and he quickly read it.

_ It’s cute.  _

Haruki felt the nervousness peeling away and he huffed under his breath and then nodded. At least he thought that it was… cute. A new text came from Akihiko agai, so he tapped on it. To it, he also attached a photo of himself. He was standing outside, under a streetlamp and was… smiling. 

_ Which category does this belong to?  _

Haruki quickly saved the photo and replied.

_ The Dork category. I’m making a new one! >:) _

Akihiko soon replied.

_ <3 _

Haruki’s heart warmed up and he chuckled, sighing happily. 


End file.
